Angel Of The Night
by InuyashaKagome1778
Summary: Margaurite Giry wasn't planning on being dragged to the Phantom's underground world, but her curiosity and fiery spirit summoned the Phantom's wrath. What happens when he begins to love Meg? Can he give up Christine? Erik/Meg
1. Chapter 1

Margaurite Giry's eyes wandered from the side of the stage she was performing on, to her younger friend as she threw away the clothes of her maid character. Meg turned to the audience as she gasped in surprise along with her fellow actors beside her. Playingly Christine went in for a smooch with Carlotta.

Meg turned to the people beside her as, all three from the chorus, pretending to gossip about the scandals of the Countess as Carlotta began her solo part.

Meg's eyes moved back to Carlotta now, but not for long, for Meg heard an atrocious sound come from her mouth. Like the croak of a toad.

Carlotta's eyes went wide as did everyone else's on the stage. Worry flashed across the face of the diva as she tried once again to perform her aria while the crowd cackled with laughter.

"_Oh fool he makes me laugh hahaha_**croakcroak**_._" Carlotta's brows furrowed in rage as she could not make the desired sound.

Meg watched as the diva ran off stage screaming and crying to her ladies in waiting. Meg stepped back as the stage hangs pulled the red velvet curtain closed before her. She could hear the managers start to speak in front of the curtain trying to calm and quiet the audience. Christine was suddenly pulled from behind the curtain before Meg's eyes.

"Miss. Daae will be playing the role of the Countess." Echoed across the theater from Monsieur Firim before Christine was whirled away by costume workers. She looked back at Meg with a look of bewilderment and surprise.

"We will now perform for you the ballet from act 3 from tonight's opera." Monsieur Andre stated to the crowd who was still giggling with laughter. Monsieur Reyer must have not believed him for she heard Andre say, "Monsieur Reyer, the ballet!"

Meg eyes widened as she rushed out of the way as the ballet girls ran onto the stage getting into position. Many bumped unceremoniously into stage hands as everyone flew around stage, clearly surprised by this uncalled for scene.

Meg quickly walked into the backstage area where whispers were already flying about Carlotta's sudden voice loss.

"She has finally lost that horrid voice. Thank God." "Is she sick?" "No, it is the work of the Phantom. He must have something to do with it." Gossip hummed along the walls as Meg brushed through the crowd with her graceful ballet feet carrying her.

She saw her mother pulling Christine by the hand towards her dressing room with a bundle of fabric across her arm. Meg quickly followed them and closed the door behind her as Madame Giry helped Christine out of her boys clothes and into this new dress.

'Meg, grab me those pins over there please." Madame Giry asked with but a small glance of her eyes.

Meg nodded and quickly retrieved the said pins off of the dressing table. Meg's eyes caught suddenly on the object that lay beside it. A brilliant red rose with a small black ribbon tied to it's stem. Meg reached and picked it up gingerly and returned to her mother's side.

Madame Giry took the pins but Meg caught her lingering gaze on the rose.

Madame Giry quickly helped to pin the dress to it's correct proportions as Meg watched, the rose still in one hand held before her. Meg gazed at Christine's face in the mirror. Her friend's eyes seemed only to stare blankly back in the large mirror at the end of the dressing room. Looking away, she moved to her friend's other side and touched her elbow. Christine seemed to jump out of her trance and her gaze flew to Meg still with the look of bewilderment present.

A smile touched Meg's lips. "You will do fantastic Christine." Meg assured her and earned a small smile in return.

When Madame Giry had finished, Meg handed her the rose by dropping it into her open palm. Madame Giry once again lingered before turned to Christine.

"For you." She whispered handing it to the new diva standing there.

Christine looked into the roses petals as a look of worry crossed her.

"We must be going dear." Madame stated to Meg and started to walk towards the red-orange doors. "You will do fine dear." She stated pulling open the door and looking back at Christine who once again awoke from her trance. Meg gave her one last smile before walking out before her mother, hearing the click of the door behind her.

"Meg, make sure Christine goes on stage at the right time. I fear she is in a state of shock at the moment and will not be able to comprehend the time." Her mother said to her a few steps away from the door.

Meg looked into her mother's eyes seeing worry glaze over them making her look tired.

"Of course Maman." Meg whispered to her before her mother smiled sadly to her and walked into the bustling crowd towards where the ballet had just begun.

After a minute of so after her mother has disappeared into the mass, she turned back to the red-orange door and knocked sharply before opening it.

Christine was now sitting before the smaller mirror of the vanity playing with the ribbon of the rose she was handed.

"Christine?" Meg called gingerly.

Christine gracefully looked up with a small smile.

"I cannot believe I am playing another lead role in just these few weeks." She said dreamily as Meg came to stand beside her.

"That is because they have finally realized what talent was lying just beneath their noses." Meg said to her as she hugged her from her side quickly. Meg could tell her own words had a small hint of jealously in them, but she knew Christine was better for this role than herself anyway.

"I don't know..." Christine started but was interrupted as screams filled the hallway.

Christine stood quickly and rushed to the door pulling it open as a group of ballet girls rushed past her crying in fright. One stopped as fright filled her.

"The opera ghost. He has killed yet another. Joseph Buquet." The girl made a motion above her head and her neck as if she were being hung. The girl was pulled off by her friends quickly.

Christine took off quickly toward the stage area leaving Meg in her wake who stared wide eyed at the running figure.

Meg quickly followed in pursuit as Christine brushed through people who were running around the stage once more screaming and yelling. Christine was not the most graceful of dancers and stumbled a few times on her way, while as Meg gracefully ran through after her, brushing away from the sets that were being carried.

Suddenly Christine ran into Raoul and said something to him quickly, before pulling him along as he draped a red cloak around her shoulders.

Meg quickly ran forward and found her friend as she started to pull Raoul up a wooden staircase. 'They're heading for the roof!' Meg said to herself as she ran back from whence she came, knowing a quicker way to reach it. She had to get there before them, for if she followed, they would see her.

Quickly Meg burst into a small room that held only a winding wooden staircase and an endless looking ceiling. These stairs were not used often for they had some boards missing or holes where feet could slip through. Meg rushed forward and made her way up. She kept her eyes on the stairs making sure to not step through any holes or on molded boards. The stairs seemed to continue and she was gasping as she reached the top. She silently unlatched the wooden door that led out and stepped out onto the roof. Meg shut the door quickly, as it seemed to simply mold and blend back into the wall.

She ran along the wall until she came to a large statue that would cover her completely. The statue of the three sisters, Artemis, Aris, and Athena, each holding their own gift in their outstretched hands, waiting for men to come to them in pursuit of riches, power, and love.

Ducking slightly, Meg was able to be hidden completely, just as Raoul and Christine burst through the door to her left at the other end of the roof.

"Christine. There is no Phantom Of The Opera!" Raoul said to her a little winded from the stairs.

Christine brushed past Raoul and stepped into the middle of the rooftop. Raoul donned a sorrowful look as he gently hugged Christine from behind as she leaned into him. Suddenly Meg heard the Viscount sing, for the first time since she had met him.

"_No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
My words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you._"

Raoul had a nice voice, but Meg found it to be somewhat...how do you say?...effeminate? Meg rolled her eyes toward the sky. No one's voice was perfect, she shouldn't judge. As Meg's eyes hit the dark midnight sky, her brow creased in puzzlement a moment as she saw little white drops against the blackness. Her eyes widened with delight as she realized it was snowing. Holding out her hand she caught a flake and pressed it against her smiling cheek, feeling the chill.

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you'll need me with you now and always,  
Promise me that all you say is true.  
That's all I ask of you..._"

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light.  
You're safe no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you..._"

"_All I want is freedom a world with no more night.  
And you always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me._"

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,  
let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you here beside you,  
Anywhere you go let me go too.  
Christine, that's all I ask of you._"

_Christine-  
_"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,  
Say the words and I will follow you._"

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning..._"

"_Say you love me._""_You know I do._"

Meg watched with a small smile seeing her friend happy and almost carefree. She felt a jolt of jealously though, that Christine was getting all these things. Two lead parts in an opera in less than two months, a man who vowed to love her forever, what more could she get?

"_Love me that's all I ask of you._"

Meg watched the couple as with a smile as Raoul lifted Christine off the ground before setting her back down.

"_Anywhere you go let me go too, love me that's all I ask of you._"

Meg turned away with a small blush, letting them have their privacy at the moment, as she leaned further into the cold stone of the statue watching as millions of snowflakes gently glided down from the sky.

Meg turned to see Christine and Raoul climbing back towards the door.

"_Christine. I love you._"

_"Order your fine horses,  
Be with them at the door."_

"_And you always beside me_"

"_You'll guard me and you'll hide me._"

Shutting the door behind them, the happy couple disappeared. Meg let out a breath of air and watched as it formed a wispy cloud before her face. The crunch of boots walking behind her caught her completely off guard that she froze completely wide eyed at the thought of being found by someone alone up here.

Suddenly she heard them stop and she felt herself automatically hold her breath.

"_I gave you my music,  
made your song take wing.  
And now how you've repaid me,  
Denied me and betrayed me._"

The voice was soft at first and Meg had barley missed the first sentence since it carried soft as the wind. Someone else had been up here watching them as well, but Meg could tell it was definitely no accident.

"_He was bound to love her,  
When he heard her sing. Christine._"

His sob made her heart leap out to him as tears glimmered at the corners of her eyes. She heard the man gasping in angered breaths and as she looked up a few seconds later, he had already bounded across the roof and was climbing on the back of Pegasas.

'Oh no! He's going to jump.' Meg gasped as she saw him climb.

'Please no.' Meg whispered as the black figure rose to the top.

He stopped making Meg sigh in relief as she put a hand to her heart. He wore a completely black cape that flew behind him as the wind caught it.

"_You will curse the day you did not do,  
All that the Phantom asked of you!_"

The Phantom! Meg's eyes widened. This man was the notorious Phantom Of The Opera. No wonder he was so heart broken. Meg had already put two and two together before this night. Christine's angel was none other than the opera ghost.

Meg quickly ducked out from behind the statue and tried to make her way silently back to the corner where the door was located. Only a few yards more. Meg used her gracefulness as she headed towards her exit. As she looked back though, she knew she was lost. For the Phantom Of The Opera had jumped off the great steed and was staring straight at her.

"No." She whispered as she completely forgot about silence and picked up her skirts and ran towards the small latched door.

The Phantom let out a sound filled with anger behind her and she heard him as his footsteps ran across the stone right behind her.

So close now! Three yards more. So close to freedom from this nightmare.

"No!"She screamed as an arm grabbed her around her waist.

--

I do not own the Phantom Of The Opera or any rights to it...I can however dream of how I am Erik's one and only love. sighs dreamily Review s'il vois plait?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

So close now! Three yards more.

"No! She screamed as an arm grabbed her around her waist. She frantically tried to flip out of his grasp, kicking and pushing his arm, anything to make him let go. He had grabbed her now with both arms encircling her waist completely as she kicked, pushed and sobbed against him.

"No, let me go!" She screamed as he dragged her further away from her escape door.

"I do not think so little one." A dark voice answered back to her slightly harsh from running to catch her.

Suddenly the arm slacked slightly and Meg took this chance to kick him extra hard into the shin with her boot heel and an arm into the stomach. His grip did not falter though, but she could feel his anger against her ear in a small grunt of pain.

When a wisp like sound reached her ear she knew then why the grip had slackened. He had only reached around on his belt to grab his punjab lasso. Desperately she tried to reach her hand up toward her neck, but her hands were already crushed behind her against him. It was no use.

"Your curiosity has led you to death." His voice whispered harsh in her ear.

The lasso tightened as she took one more shaky gasp of air as he turned her against him.

'I am going to die. Oh Maman!? Christine? God?' She thought desperately as she was forced to stare up at his face.

Her air supply had run out. A lone tear slid down her cheeks as her vision of his molten amber eyes blurred and the world blackened.

* * *

"Margaurite! Can you hear me?"

Pounding in her head, her ears, her whole body. Molten amber eyes flashed before her eyes like fire making her bolt up.

"Maman!" Meg yelled as her eyelids opened and she searched the well lit room, blinded by the sudden light.

'I'm here, Meg. I'm here." She heard her mother say as she felt a hand clasp around her own.

Meg turned her head to find her mother eyes staring into her own.

"Oh God Maman. I'm alive!" Meg told her as she clasped her hands in her own with glee. "Oh maman, I thought I was lost!"

"Shhh child. It was but a dream."

Meg's grip slackened on her mother's hands and looked at her mother in confusion. "A dream? No, it couldn't have been. It was real. I almost died."

Her mother's eyes took on a look of pity. "No ma cherie, only a dream caused from delirium of the fever you have just broken out of."

"Fever?" Meg whispered incredulously.

"Yes. You have been unconscious for the past two days. You started to stir before, so I had hope that the fever was breaking." Her mother said as Meg placed a hand gingerly to her own forehead feeling the cold slick of sweat from fever against her palm.

Meg lay back, her mouth partially agape. 'It was but a dream?' She whispered to herself.

"I will be back in a moment with a bit of food for you ma cherie. Just rest." Madame Giry said as she put a warm wet towel across Meg's forehead and kissed her cheek.

As soon as Madame Giry had closed the door, Meg sat up again, swinging her legs over the side of the small bed. Brushing a few of her blonde locks away, she gently touched her neck. A small hiss sounded from her mouth as she felt the sting of a bruise.

Meg slowly stood and unsteadily gripped to the bed post before making her way over to the vanity. Gently sitting in the chair before it. Meg stared into the mirror at her neck. A streak of sweat had dripped down her neck leaving behind a red mark.

Meg's eyes widened as she reached for the towel and bowl of water that had been interfaced on the cherry wood table. Meg pressed the wet towel against her neck and pulled away. There it was.

A red burn mark stretched across the whole of her neck. Gingerly touching it again Meg looked at it. It was not a dream. The Phantom had tried to kill her and here was the proof.

'Why did he not finish the job?' Meg thought feeling very pall. She could not come up with an answer though. 'He must have covered it with makeup so my mother would not take notice.'

Meg wiped the excess water off her neck before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a skin foundation. She blotted the red area on her neck seeing it fade away just as quickly as it was there.

* * *

For the rest of the week Meg had been in and out of a sort of stupor as she continued her normal routine under the watchful eye of her mother. They were now practicing for the upcoming performance of The Sorcerer composed by Sirs. W.S. Gilbert and A.S. Sullivan.

The piece consisted about a sorcerer of the title, who is really a Demon King in disguise. The Sorcerer has been summoned by a newlywed man to administer a love potion to a small Victorian village in Ploverleigh, because he wants all of the village to love one another regardless of rank or wealth. The Sorcerer gives the love potion to the village, making them fall in love with whoever they see when they again awake. The whole opera then turns catastrophic as maids love dukes, and ladies are infatuated with gardeners.

Meg very much enjoyed this piece for the lead character, the Sorcerer, who although a slovenly looking man, was very lively and humourous, armed with his fire and brimstone.

A middle aged man by the name Darren Drake was playing this lead role of the Sorcerer, who also went by J.W. Wells in the opera, who even out of character was humorous. The other two lead parts were Alexis and Aline, the newlyweds, acted by Philipe Coutue and Christine Daae.

Margaurite and the other ballet girls were just practicing for the scene and song "Sprites of Earth and Air" into Aline's aria "Let Us Fly to a Far-off Land." The ballet girls were to dance in the background as J.W. Well's conceived demons and spirits to this horror song. The costumes for this were in black, white, orange and red along with masks in a solid of one of the colors.

Meg panted as she dropped to the floor in her final pose along with the rest of the girls to the music of a single piano, just as a soft rain began outside.

Meg lifted herself from the floor signaling for the others to do the same.

The pianist stood and nodded to the girls before stepping out.

"Very good. Jemme, just remember to watch that pirouette at the incline of the aria, 6 spins, not 4. Maddie, remember, point, lift, point, spin turn. The rest of you were fine."

The said girls nodded with a slight blush.

"Do not be ashamed. No one is perfect." Meg smiled warmly at the girls who smiled back in appreciation. "Rehearsal dismissed."

Some of the girls left right away to catch up with others of the opera, but some stayed behind practicing a bit more before getting on their way.

Today Meg had taught the class in her mother's absence who had to help sort out some paperwork with the managers.

Meg grabbed her dark blue shawl off of a hook by the door, wrapping it around her before turning and saying goodbye to the remaining girls.

Meg could hear the stage rehearsal still underway as she climbed the staircase to her room. Some of the ballerinas were hanging about the hall, talking to each other about the latest gossip, but luckily Meg did not have to worry about passing them since her room was the first door to the right. Meg shared the room with one other senior ballerina, while most of the younger girls had about 3 others in the room with them.

As Meg opened the door, she saw Adeline was not there, meaning she was probably chasing after Aaron who was a stagehand for the opera. Adeline was completely in love with him, but Meg had seen Aaron with her, and had noticed the problem in the relationship. Aaron was shy. It made no difference to Adeline though, she still pursued him with happiness.

Meg made her way over to her bed where she immediately dropped upon and sighed in relief. It was not easy controlling a bunch of ballerinas for 8 hours.

Meg reached her fingers up to caress the bruise on her neck. It still slightly hurt, but it had almost healed completely. Sitting up, she bent down and started to undo her ballet slippers that were wrapped around her ankles. She let the battered pink shoes fall to the ground with a sigh of relief and lay back on the bed, pulling the blanket over her torso before dipping into slumber.

* * *

Meg's eyelashes fluttered quickly as she slowly opened her eyes to the darkness of her room. Her hearing came to her quickly, finding the long breaths of Adeline under the droplets of rain against the glass panes of the window.

Meg shifted her legs under her and sat up rubbing the sleep from her once exhausted eyes. Small streaks of lightning lit beyond the rainfall, illuminated the room in a sharp electric color.

Lifting her feet, she placed them on the ground before standing quietly so as not to disturb Adeline.

'Oh please Margaurite, the only thing that can wake Adeline is maman's yelling. Even then sometimes it's doubtful.' Meg thought to herself with a smile.

Leaning over she lit a candle on the mahogany side table, watching it caress part of the room with a soft glow.

What she did not expect to see was the Phantom standing in the partially darkened corner of the room staring at her with his glowing amber eyes and a smirk of victory.

* * *

As always, I do not own the Phantom Of The Opera or any characters. Once again, Gerard is mine. MINE I TELL YOU! MINE! Thank you to liVe-yOur-fAntasY, RainsPhantom and Parana Girl for reviewing. Others may have subscribed and put me on their favorites list, but they took the time to be cool and review, so thanks. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-----

What she did not expect to see was the Phantom standing in the partially darkened corner of the room staring at her with his glowing amber eyes and a smirk of victory.

He stood there imposing with his midnight black suit, flared with coattails, making him appear a tall black mass in black boots. Meg could see a white collar appearing over a black cravat, and his vest was that of gold and black. His arms were crossed over his wide chest and hands adorned with black leather gloves.

"Miss Margaurite Giry. We meet again." He said cooly, the smirk never leaving.

"I take it your...accident, has healed nicely." He commented and watched as one hand lifted towards the faint outline of a bruise.

Meg's hand gripped her shawl to her tightly. The candle on the side table flickered as she moved closer to her bed.

"Monsieur. I hoped to never see you again." Meg said quietly.

Straightening from his leaning position on the wall, Meg took in an afeared breath. He had seemed tall leaning; he was at least a head taller than her standing.

"Hope dies easily." He commented stepping towards her almost like a feline.

Meg waited a moment before speaking again as he took another step closer. "Why are you here monsieur? I had thought our conversation on the roof was over now."

The Phantom halted his steps and stared at her with glowing eyes. "One would think so, but curiosity has dragged me to your room to ask of you something."

Meg brows furrowed. "What could you possibly need of me? Another way to get out your anger?"

The Phantom's eyes slivered and he took two large steps before he was a foot away from her. Meg could smell his cologne waft from his sudden move.

"My anger was in every way justified. What would you have done in the situation of having someone eavesdrop on your most personal conversations." He said as his amber eyes bore into her own fear filled ones.

Meg paused before replying. "I would speak to them before acting out my actual feelings."

"A perfect answer from someone so innocent." He replied haughtily.

Meg's back straightened at his remark before she stared back at him. "I am twenty years old, monsieur, I am not as innocent as I seem." She retorted. "You know nothing about me, my heart or my personality."

"So the ballet rat has some spunk after all." He whispered.

"I am tired of this conversation Mesiuer le Phantom." She said as she moved to open the door.

A hand slammed down inches from her face against the mahogany door. The candle on the table sputtered before blowing out. She turned her head slowly to see him surrounded by the light coming from the window.

"It would be wise for you to watch your tongue little Giry." He snarled at her as she tried to duck under him. He pulled her against him before whispering, "You are the one who knows nothing."

"Let me go!" She kicked frantically at his legs, but could feel her feet hitting only well muscles legs. Her hands fought to pull his own away from her waist.

"I will let you go, if you answer me one question." The Phantom proposed.

"Why were you there?" He asked simply, the lightning streaking across the window alighting his shadow.

"Christine." Meg breathed out as a white cloth was placed in front of her mouth and nose. She breathed deeply in the scents of cinnamon and lilac mixed with a nasty chemical. Her eyes swirled with gold, red and black before they closed.

-----

"Meg! Wake up."

Meg's eyes fluttered open at the pert voice and the bright room assaulted her.

"Ouch!" Meg complained as she covered her face with the cotton blanket and turned away from the light.

"Get up Meg, it's Saturday. The library opens in one hour!" Adeline said.

Meg looked out from beneath the covers to spot her roommate standing bedside her, a look of happiness on her face. The sunlight illuminated her brown waves of hair.

"The library is going nowhere." Meg replied smugly.

Adeline straightened with a small smile. "Well, I just thought you might want to be the first to read that new Mary Shelley book that is coming out today." Adeline turned and strutted towards the door. "Maybe not."

Meg threw the covers off her in haste and sat up. "Oh my lord. I forgot it came out today."

Meg leapt out of bed and turned to the chamber set to clean her face.

"You slept in your tutu Meg?" Adeline said as she looked her over.

"I was so tired last night. I did not even try to bother with it." Meg said as she slipped it off quickly and went to find her clothes in her trunk

Adeline helped her fish out a dress from her saratoga that she had been given from her mother. Meg had only worn it twice, but today seemed like a special occasion.

Meg slipped on her chemisete and then slid the dark blue silk dress on. She pinned up her blonde locks in a chignon before lacing up her boots.

In minutes, the girls were downstairs grabbing their burnouses and a quick apple dumpling from cook before waltzing out the door.

-----

My birthday is February 17th, so I knew I had to get out this chapter before then. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

My apologies for taking so long to continue this story. My mind has been elsewhere, in other books and places. Enjoy chapter 4 and please tell me how you think!

Chapter - Painting Tears

* * *

"Meg, I do declare you have the weirdest taste in books." A voice said behind Meg's ear making her jump and dart her eyes away from the book she was divesting herself in.

Seeing Adeline, Meg slumped in the sette she was currently occupying.

"Adeline, you really have the most appalling way of getting someone's attention." Meg replied smoothly, turning back to her reading with a small smile on her lips.

Adeline puffed at that. "At least I don't choose to sleep in my tutu. Really Meg, you don't need to bring work home!"

Meg perched on that thought quietly while regarding Adeline as she walked towards a young man searching through books. 'What a rogue,' Meg thought, laughing silently.

What did happen last night was the question. Meg's brain felt fogged as she tried to recall the events. Black and white danced before her eyes as a mask shape came into focus. Meg shook her head to relieve herself of the headache as the memories slammed into her.

_Phantom_._ Questions_._ Rooftop_._ Christine_.

Meg took a quick intake of breath as she replayed the scene which had occurred last night. The Phantom had come, scaring her completely out of her wits, though she hoped he had not noticed. He had asked her about why she had been on the rooftop. 'For Christine of course, what other reason was I to give him?' Meg thought to herself.

Her head scrambling for answers, Meg stood clapping the book she had on her lap shut. Mary Shelley's newest masterpiece. _Frankenstein_.

Meg had not gotten very far into it, but reading the first few pages, she knew she would be up reading frantically all night to finish it.

The man Adeline had pursued was flirting unabashed in this a public setting. Adeline received his compliments with the same grace she took from all the others she pursued. As if they were the only person on Earth she cared about at that moment. Meg had seen Adeline work her magic many times, often wondering how she had acquired her seductive tricks.

Meg carried the book over to the cashier, placing it gently upon the worn maple counter, as if it were a priceless diamond.

"Good morning to you Miss. Giry," A cheery looking old man said as he turned from his dusting of books.

"Good morning Monsieur Livre." Meg replied, being unable to help the smile that formed instantly at the sight of the man's face. "How are you?"

"Eh, fine I suppose," monsieur Livre responded with a lift of his shoulders. "This excitement of Mary Shelley's new book has left me exhausted. Just this morning, we have sold over two-hundred copies."

"Non!" Meg replied. "How quickly you must have been working all day. Poor man, you must rest." She fretted and handed him two francs.

With a shake of his hand, he dismissed the idea. "I cannot, for there are more and more coming in every hour to buy it. And I would be a fool not to sell it to them." He laughed as he counted out her change.

"Very true Monsieur, and you are no fool." Meg laughed politely as she waved goodbye.

She made her way down the neat aisles of books to where Adeline had cornered her new prey.

"Come along Adeline." Meg announced as she pulled her friend away from the man, with her arm hooked in her own.

"But Meg, non!" Adeline wailed as she yelled her goodbyes to her new friend. "Non, mon amour, attente!" Adeline kicked as Meg hooked her arm around her waist instead, pulling her quickly away from the onlookers crowding around the book shop.

When they were down the street, Adeline settled down with a pout and crossed arms.

"Oh, come now. You meet new men all the time, why should this one be any different. You act as if every meeting is meant for romance!" Meg exclaimed as they rounded a corner where a man was selling bread.

"You just don't believe in love at first sight like I do." Adeline pronounced as she grabbed a fresh roll and handed a few sous to the baker. "If you did, your life might be a little more exciting my dear." Adeline said playfully as she took a big bite of her roll.

Meg gasped and smacked her on her arm. "Ugh! And what is your new 'love's' name anyway Adeline?" Meg replied slyly as they made their way up the street towards the Opera House.

Adeline opened her mouth to speak, but Meg could tell that she didn't know. "Never mind, don't bother. Really, you're ready to call a man your love, yet you don't even know his name! You really should look into getting some help Adeline." Meg said as the two made it up the marble stairs and in through the glass-set doors.

"Oh I will my dear," Adeline said as she recovered. "Just as soon as we marry and he can pay for it." She giggled, and soon Meg joined in.

They were a giggling pair as they walked right into the chaos of the Opera House.

Meg's eyes widened at the sight of all the decorations going up.

"What's all this?"

"It looks like a party of some sort." Adeline said, gulping down the last bite of her roll.

At that moment, Madame Giry broke away from the crowd and headed for them.

"Girls, you have missed so much in only a few short hours. The managers have decided to throw a masquerade ball in honor of the prosperity that has graced the Opera House." She delighted as she motioned with her hands at the people and decorations that were being put up.

"Prosperity?" Meg asked looking around at all the gold being put up along the door arches.

"Well, the recent good fortune that we've been having as the Opera Ghost has been silent for the time being. It is a celebration of nothing going wrong I suppose." Madame Giry answered.

"Don't you think having a celebration about him staying quiet will anger him Mama?"

Madame Giry paused before giving the girls a push in the direction of the dormitories. "Stop asking such silly questions Meg and put your things away. We'll need a lot of help to get ready for this ball."

Meg glanced back as she saw her mother disappear into a mob of workers.

"This is all so exciting, isn't it Meg?" Adeline exclaimed.

Meg looked around once more at all the commotion before they walked into the hallway to the dormitories before replying. "Yea…I guess." She whispered.

* * *

Down below the commotion of the Opera House, the Phantom measured out different colors of paint for his newest piece.

This far down, the sounds of all the moving about and talking about, could reach and bounce like echoes off the walls of his lair.

They were like soft voices chasing him, even when he shrank away from the daylight.

Trying his best to ignore it, he dipped his brush into his first paint choice. He was painting a picture of Christine as he had seen her yesterday. She had been laughing with her friends after rehearsal and Erik couldn't help watching her as beauty had radiated from her. That imprint had stayed with him and try as he might, he couldn't forget that beautiful image. Now he was putting brush to paper and forging the same beautiful image in his head onto the canvas.

He started to stroke up and down, making the shape of her face. Rounded strokes as he filled out her features. Stroke after stroke, helped him to calm down and forget the noise. He started to think to himself as he often did.

'Oh Christine. My beauty. My angel. Hide from me no longer.' He yearned to the painting. 'Run away from the light and live with me in the night.'

'How beautiful your eyes are in the night, twinkling with excitement. Green like…'

_GREEN!_

Erik pulled back as he searched the painting.

He gasped as he realized what he had really been doing.

There on the canvas was the face of Margaurite. Smiling with bold, _green_ eyes. He had not been painting Christine at all, but Margaurite! What had happened to the beautiful brown, doe-eyed Christine that he had been imagining?

After his astonishment, Erik became furious with himself. 'Get your mind off stupid girls. She is nothing like Christine and never will be.' He thought to himself as he snatched the canvas off his easel.

Walking towards the lake, he threw the painting into the murky water. Turning back to find a new canvas, he suddenly had the urge to turn back around.

Turning, he saw the painting of Meg. Her face was becoming blurry as the water pulled the paint off the canvas. Erik looked into the eyes of Meg as her green eyes slowly started to dissolve away.

"Like tears." Erik said to himself, turning away once again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXX

For the next few days, things were very hectic around the Opera House. Preparing for the Masquerade Ball was a full time project that put practice for the newest opera production on hold while the ball was prepared.

The chandeliers were being polished to their full glory, the floors were waxed daily till you could almost see yourself clearly in them, and the amount of gold in the room was almost nauseating. Everywhere you looked, on every surface, there was at least something gold.

Meg and Adeline were assingned to helping clean the dormitory hallways and backstage areas near there. They didn't question why the managers wanted them to clean these parts of the Opera, but they assumed that it was for something good.

Meg and Adeline had decided that Adeline would scrub the floors and clean the walls, while Meg washed the windows and dusted the ceiling and cat walks. Adeline was deathly afraid of heights, so Meg of course offered to help her out and clean the high places. Meg was also afraid of heights, but not as much as Adeline at least.

At the moment, she was just cleaning the last corner of the dormitories' hallways when she heard voices coming from one of the dressing rooms. Always being the curious type, as you've already seen, she of course investigated. Meg silently jumped down from her small ladder and laid down her rag and water bucket. Wiping her hands on her apron, she crept as silently as her ballerina trained feet could to the closed door where she could hear voices coming from.

In front of the door, Meg put her ear to the keyhole and listening. Raoul and Christine!

"Oh Raoul, I'm so happy." Christine said in a giggle.

"Then why don't we tell anyone, why can't we?" Raoul answered impatiently.

Meg heard a long silence before Christine sighed and answered.

"It is still dangerous with the Angel around, he cannot find out that we are to be married. It would kill him...and I'm afraid he might take that rage out on you." Christine said.

Meg gasped at what she heard. _Engaged? To be wed?_

"I understand dear...but you can at least wear it as a simple necklace to be our little secret. Keep it on you so that I may look at it and know that you are mine." Raoul said.

"Oh, of course Raoul!" Meg heard Christine gush before Meg pulled away from the door and began tiptoeing her way down the hall before she was sure her footsteps would not be heard by the couple.

"A secret engagement," Meg wondered to herself as she half-heartedly dusted here and there, deep in thought.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh of course Raoul!"

Erik's anger increased as he watched behind the mirror as the young couple shared a kiss. The insolence of this young foolish fop would not be tolerated. No, Raoul de Chagny would pay for stealing his Christine's love.

XXXXXXXX

"Margarite! Are you quite ready yet?"

"Almost Maman!" Meg shouted back to her mother.

Meg turned back to the mirror she stood in front of and reviewed her reflection one last time. She had chosen to dress up as an angel tonight for the Masquerade Ball. She was sure that it was the most beautiful thing she had even seen or worn in her entire life. It was a simple white gown that added to the effect of being an angel. White silk cascaded down from just under her breasts where a golden rope belt cinched in her waist. The dress had two sheer straps made of gauze that held loosely around her arms to just above her elbows. The same gauze material was stretched across thin wire bent into the shape of wings which were just slightly larger than her upper torso and were flush against her back. Completing the look was a gold bank representing a halo that she had pinned to the top of her hair, with her hair hanging down with braids here and there with shimmering beads attached in some places. She looked magnificent. Smiling in the reflection, she gave one last smile at the mirror before snatching up her white feathered domino mask before hurrying out the door to her mother.

"Oh, Meg my darling. You are just beautiful!" Her mother gushed as she saw her.

"You as well Maman!" Meg replied back with a gentle smile and hug. Her mother was dressed simply in a beautiful dark brown dress with tiny stitchings along the sleeves and hem of intertwined leaves. Her hair was in her classic bun, but with a halo of leaves encompasing it. Her face was painted with glitter that made her cheeks shimmer and simple green fan accompanied her. She was dressed as mother nature and Meg believed she had never seen her mother more beautiful.

"Come, we mustn't be even more late!" Her mother chided as she led her out of the dormitories.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh Meg, you are absolutely stunning!" Adeline swore as they walked into the grand foyer of the Opera House. After meeting with Adeline halfway to the foyer, Meg's mother had excused herself to check on the food preparation for that night. So Adeline and Meg continued on.

Adeline was dressed similar to herself, but as a fairy instead with all sorts of different colors sewn into her dress which reached to her knees and wings as delicate as glass. Her face was covered in glitter as was her hair which gave her the look of being a magical creature.

"Oh there he is Meg! There is Randy!" Adeline squealed as she pointed to a young man across the floor wearing a Robin Hood costume.

Meg rolled her eyes sarcastically before looking at Adeline. "Another true love of yours?" Meg asked.

Adeline pushed her playfully on the arm. "Actually my dear, I think he might be my true knight in shining armor."

"Well, you knight is looking over at you, so I suggest you flit over to him," Meg responded as she looked between Randy and Adeline.

Adeline looked and instantly blushed. "Oh, would you mind terribly if I left you?"

Meg shook her head. "Not at all. Who am I to stand in the way of 'true love'," Meg answered with a laugh.

Squeezing Meg's hand once, Adeline gracefully made her way over to Robin Hood who began to blush when he realized Adeline was making a beeline for him.

"Ah love," Meg sighed to herself with a smile. Turning, she made her way to the ballroom where glasses of champagne were being passed around. Grabbing one from a passing tray, Meg sipped at the intoxicating beverage. Meg began to look around for someone that she was farmiliar with, when she realized a man was watching her from across the floor.

The man was very tall in stature compared to those around him and was clad a black single-breasted jacket enhanced by a ruffled pure white shirt underneath that showed on the top. He wore tight black pants beneath with shined black shoes of course. His hair was pitch black matching his outfit perfectly and groomed back. On his face a skull domino covered his features with veins spreading from the eyes across the whole of the mask. Overall it gave him a very chilling appearance and Meg saw that some of the people standing near her gave him glances of perplexity.

The man's searing gaze never left Margaurite's in the seconds that she was staring back at him before she blushed and turned back around to the table serving the champagne. She spotted her mother across the room near the large windows leading on to the patio, but she couldn't seem to catch her eye.

Meg was about to walk over to her mother's group, but when she turned she was greeted with the face of a skull. Gasping, Meg nearly dropped her champagne glass at the man's sudden appearance.

Looking into the man's eyes, Meg would see that charcoal surrounded his eyes and gave him an even darker look. A smirk pursed the man's lips as he took in her startled look.

"My apologizes. I did not mean to surprise you," the man apologized in a smooth, velvety voice.

Shocked still, Meg blabbered, "Yes, of course it's fine," before trailing off.

The couple stood for a few seconds in what Meg deemed as awkward silence before the man broke it.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked holding out a hand.

After looking to her side, Meg replied, "Of course messuir," and smiled before placing her half empty champagne glass on the table behind her.

The man had his hand out still and Meg took it, grasping her warm fingers around the man's unusually cold ones. Meg looked at her hand enclosed in his for a moment before he led her out into the middle of the ballroom. The beginnings of a waltz were just coming from the orchestra and Meg and her partner quickly joined the other couples.

"I believe madmessoile, that I have never seen a more enchanting angel before," the man suggested as they made their way around the ballroom.

"Thank you messuir, and what are you tonight pray tell?" Meg replied.

"The tragic Hamlet of course," the man replied smirking slightly.

"Ah, and his lady Ophelia?" Meg asked playing along.

The man smirked again. "Oh, probably in the hands of a gravedigger by this point."

Meg smiled, being very familiar with the play tragedy. "But you somehow managed to make it to this celebration did you not, young Hamlet?"

"In death I am here, betrayed by those I thought I could trust most unfortunately," the man said.

"Well, this angel will ensure that the wronged Hamlet be delivered to Heaven," Meg smiled as she spun around.

A bewildered look crossed the man's feature, before truly smiling this time. "And what would be the name of the young angel who ensures my passage to heaven?"

"Why sir twould be Margaurite," Meg replied coyly. "And besides your obvious Hamlet attire, who might you be sir?"

"My name is Erik." Meg's eyes widened before she looked up into the eyes of the man. She had not looked closely before, but now she recognized the dazzling green eyes that shone out from behind the mask.

"Phantom," Meg whispered as the song ended and he released her, yet held on to one hand.

The Phantom smirked. "It took you far too long to realize that my dear. Farewell little Giry," the Phantom said as he kissed her hand with a bow and fled from her sight out of the ballroom.

Meg was left in a daze as she realized that she had just danced and flirted with the notorious murderer and the man who had hurt her, the Phantom.

A rush of anger overtook Meg, and she turned to follow him out of the ballroom. She was greeted with screams and yells as she entered the foyer and she saw many pointing to the grand staircase.

There, Red Death stood at the top of the stairs, ruining the once festive night for all. There was the Phantom after a quick costume change, slowly making his way down the stairs.

Looking around for her mother or Adeline, Meg noticed Christine at the bottom of the stairs staring up at the Phantom as if in a trance.

"Christine!" Meg whispered as she saw the Phantom nearing her. Meg rushed forward as everyone else stood in a trance and reached Christine just as the Phantom was mere steps from her.

"Leave her alone!" Meg shouted to the Phantom as he stood glaring at her.

"Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!" The Phantom yelled to Christine and quickly turned to sprint up the stairs and disappear in a burst of flame and smoke.

Christine snapped out of her trance and fell into the waiting arms of Raoul who comforted her.

"Water, someone, get water!" Madame Giry yelled as she rushed over to help the fallen girl.

"I'll get it Maman!" Meg replied before turning and rushing towards the kitchens behind the grand staircase. Running down the marble covered floors in the shadow of the staircase, an arm reached out and grabbed Meg. A gloved hand closed over her mouth and a voice sounded in her ear.

"You've meddled in my business for the last time little Giry." The voice said harshly and Meg realized with true fear that she had once again be captured by the Phantom. Meg attempted to scream, but as she breathed in, she inhaled the scent of chloroform which she did not notice hidden in the Phantom's palm. The granite wall opening to reveal a dark passage was the last thing she saw before blacking out entirely in the arms of the Phantom of the Opera.

XXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all my loyal fans. I am having a very mundane summer, but I had a writer's block. Now I have been once again inspired, so enjoy the fruits of those labors. A huge chapter for you all.

* * *

Satin was stretched out beneath her back. That was the first thing that she was aware of. Moving her hands slightly, she grabbed at a bunch of satin on each side, feeling the texture and the smoothness. This was not her own bed.

Slowly opening her eyes, Meg saw nothing but a black ceiling. Yet it wasn't smooth, but rough, like rocks. Meg shivered as she saw this and slowly began to lean up. She had a limited view as only one candle was lit beside her. She now realized that the walls were also made of this same black rock, but it wasn't actually black, but a dark gray. She was wearing the same white costume as she had before the Phantom had confronted her, and the pure white dress clashed harshly with the blood red satin which she lay upon. Where was she?

Moving her feet to the side she noticed that her shoes had been taken off, as well as her wings, and they sat neatly on a chair to the side of her. Grasping the candle in one hand gently, Meg nimbly rose from the bed and looked back. The bed was magnificent. A beautiful swan shaped iron bed was where she had previously been laying. It was accented with gold and silver dust it seemed and every feather was carefully detailed.

Turning, Meg saw a wardrobe on the opposite end and on a whim opened it. A few dresses hung there with matching shoes on the bottom. Stockings and a chemise were also there, as well as a white wedding dress at the very end. Meg grasped the material gently and realized it was silk. The feeling was heavenly beneath her fingertips and suddenly let go and stepped back. Who was the dress for? Gently closing the doors to the wardrobe, Meg glanced towards the dressing table. It was set up for a woman clearly, yet the back was covered with a black sheet. Peeling back the coverings, Meg saw the shining reflection of a mirror.

Glancing at herself, she realized how very pale and disheveled she looked. Sitting down, she attempted to fix her hair, running her fingers through it, before checking one of the drawers for a comb. She found a silver comb in the back and began to work it through her hair. Curious, Meg opened up the other drawers. Stationary, ink, pens, necklaces, diamonds, pearls, rubies, hair combs, and brooches. The jewelry was very expensive looking, and Meg gingerly picked up the simplest hair comb she found, a sapphire blue comb. Snapping it into her hair, she looked into the mirror again. She was slightly flushed from bending over, but the color was welcome to the pale face that she had seen before. Now to find out exactly where she was.

She knew that she had to be underground. She would have to be a complete idiot not to know that. The floor and ceiling were both cool stone and Meg knew they must be below to opera because it was chilly and damp. Looking at the only door connected to the room, Meg walked towards it, and knowing she had nothing to lose, opened it silently.

A dimly lit room entered her vision and she saw various candelabras filling the room with soft light. The ceiling was very high, perfect for a musician. Meg could see from where she was standing a large organ in the center of the room, and near the left corner she saw shelves lining the walls. Every shelf was filled with books. Curiosity got the best of her, and tiptoeing across the floor in her ballerina stance she quickly found herself in some kind of library. Carpets covered the floors, which was very unusual. It was a fluffy red carpet which was a blessing next to the cold stone which she had previously been traveling on. Meg glanced up at her surroundings.

There were just so many books! Their spines shining with gold print made Meg's eyes gleamed and she yearned to run her fingers along all of them. Meg grazed a few, her eyes wandering to the many golden titles sitting on the shelves. Stepping back, Meg crossed her arms and simply marveled at the view in front of her.

Meg knew where she was now. She doubted it when she crossed into the room, but her ideas were not long before being proven by the numerous amounts of books and the many different languages that they were written in; French, English, Greek, Italian, Spanish, German, Swedish, even a few in Arabic. She was in the Phantom's lair. Why, she did not know, but the shivering up her spine did not give her the greatest feeling.

On the bookshelf just to the right of her, Meg saw the familiar title of the novel she had just finished: _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelley. She touched the golden letters on the side of the book, tracing each letter with care. Her own copy was lying on her bedside table, finished just the previous night.

She felt something hot suddenly cross her cheek and her hand flew up to wipe away the tear that had escaped.

Erik was Frankenstein's creation. God's creation. He had created him on a whim, and yet took no responsibility for his creature's happiness. Now Erik was bound to spend his lifetime in a dank cellar, shunned by mankind.

"An amazing novel, don't you think?" A voice said from behind her. Meg jumped and whirled to find the Phantom coming in as he shed his black fedora and cloak.

Stepping Meg responded, "How do you know if I've read it?" She was surprised at the weak quality of her voice.

The Phantom smirked. "I know everything that goes on in my opera Miss. Giry." He said with a sneer, walking towards her.

Meg made no movement, intent to keep her ground this time and not be tricked by the Phantom again. _He's tricked me one too many times, and I have fallen into each of his traps every time,_ Meg thought.

"She is a great writer, no doubt she'll go on to write other works such as Frankenstein." Meg replied, attempting to make conversation where she deemed there could be none.

The Phantom stared and stopped his venture towards her. He was now just entering the enclosure of the corner library, his right leg just touching the burgundy settee on the corner of the carpeted area . "And who did you side with in the novel? Frankenstein? or his _creature_?" the Phantom ventured.

Meg could hear the venom dripping from his voice as she looked back at the golden lettering on the novel once more before taking a deep breath and replying, "I believe that everyone would sympathize with his creature, yet there is the argument that it was never HIS creature in the first place, as the creature owed his creator nothing, especially when he abandoned him." Meg trailed off softly.

The Phantom had turned his back on her as she began talking and she could see his back was stiffened now. "And yet the humans in the book did not sympathize with the creature, nay, they shunned him, they hurt him. He was disgusting." The Phantom replied.

Meg pondered this clutching her hands together. "Yes, because that is the normal reaction for humans, to shun away from what is not beautiful. What is abnormal. It is true that a reader can sympathize with a character, but when faced with the actual creature, they forget their thoughts and deny the creature the love that he should have."

The Phantom turned at this and Meg thought for a moment his eyes gleamed yet when she blinked, they were the same calculating, golden eyes. "How peculiar Miss. Giry." He paused. "And yet, I don't believe that you would act any differently than the average human being when faced with ugliness."

Meg shocked and bewildered could say nothing for a moment. She couldn't even sum up the words to express than she wouldn't before the Phantom stepped closer. Just a yard away from her now and as he stopped short, Meg could feel a slight breeze that he carried with him, a sweet musk which Meg supposed must be his cologne lingering in the air for a faint second.

"I doubt you would accept someone as hideous as the monsters of novels Miss Giry." The Phantom said to her.

Meg's anger sparked suddenly. "You know nothing of me Monsieur Phantom, and if that monster deserved any love he would indeed receive it eventually, but someone as heartless as you will never know love." Meg was shocked at her own words, but not as shocked as the Phantom. But that shock did not last long, before it turned into complete rage.

"I don't believe I ever allowed you out of that room Miss Giry" the Phantom said taking another step closer.

_No, not again, never again!_ Meg thought as she barely leaped out of the Phantom's grasp, her ballerina's feet deftly flying over the floor carrying her to the lake. It was the only way out that she knew of and she'd rather risk dying than being captured and kept down in this underground lair any longer. Thanking God for making her choose a thin linen dress this morning, Meg splashed hurriedly into the water and dove in, pushing herself under water hoping to be concealed by the dark waves. She could hear nothing but the water pounding in her ear and her own movements as she pushed water behind her. Where could the Phantom be? Was he following her? Could he see her? Blinded, Meg simply kept swimming and just as she was about surface, her head slammed into stone. Gasping, Meg's last few seconds of breath escaped her and her lungs burned as they flooded with water. She didn't feel anything anymore, only darkness.

* * *

'What an idiot!' Erik thought as he plunged in after Meg. Not only were the waters ice cold at this time of year, but the girl had no idea how deep the lake was. Suddenly her blonde locks submerged under water and Erik stopped so he could see more clearly.

Waiting for just a few seconds, Erik still did not see Meg resurface. Glancing towards the portcullis, Erik surmised that she could be hidden behind one of them. Suddenly air bubbles appeared from deep down below it seemed right near the right side of the entry way. Seeing the last of the bubbles pop, Erik dove in. Swimming hard to reach the stone wall that was one side of the gate, Erik took a deep breath and dove down into the icy water.

The water was dark, only slight areas of murkiness appearing where the candles hit the water just right. He knew he didn't have a lot of time and reached out in all directions trying to find her body. Just as he was running out of breath, he snagged her skirt and dragged her after him to the surface.

Resurfacing, Erik gasped and quickly reached down to prop Meg's head against his shoulder. She was deathly pale as Erik glided her comatose body to the shore. Dragging himself onto the bank of his domain, Erik turned to Meg and quickly turned her and checked for a pulse at her neck. He only felt a slight bump-bump against his fingers and realized he had to do something or she surely would die. Hearing her choked gasps of air, Erik turned her on her side and pulled back her drenched hair. Beginning a rhythmic pound on her back, Erik kept her steady with one hand trying to force the water out of her lungs. Every so often he would stop and press on her ribcage to try and push the air out. After a minute or two, Meg began to choke up the water she had swallowed and when she began to dry heave Erik calmed her by holding her to his chest.

As soon as Meg stopped vomiting, she passed out once again, exhausted from her ordeal. Erik too wanted to lie down and sleep, but he knew that reviving Meg was only half the battle. Reaching a hand to her forehead, Erik felt a fever beginning under her clammy skin. Standing up, he reached down and hoisted her into his arms, a more difficult than usual task considering his sheer exhaustion.

Erik quickly deposited Meg onto the swan bed and began to remove as many of her wet clothes as he could without exposing her completely. When he had her down to her chemise, Erik threw her wet clothes on a nearby chair to dry and packed warm blankets around her. Knowing he had done all her could, Erik retired to his own room, before stripping nude and falling into bed to warm his chilled bones.

* * *

Pain. That was what she felt. Pain.

Daring to open her eyes, Meg felt as if her head had exploded. The room she was in was dimly lit, but even that slight light burned her eyes horribly. Blinking she tried to focus her eyes, but her vision swayed in and out of clarity.

Meg's eyes teared as she believed she might have damaged her eyes forever. 'There are no blind prima ballerinas Meg!' she chastised herself as she tried to sit up and found herself falling back as a case of her dizziness.

Closing her eyes, Meg breathed in a deep breath as she felt tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Your vision will recover." A voice said from what Meg could only imagine was the doorway.

Meg opened her eyes and tried to focus the Phantom in her view but it was no use, he focused in and out. Closing them again as she felt a headache coming on, Meg slumped back on to the bed.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked. But her question was more of a choked whisper as her throat was completely dry. Trying to swallow, she found her throat burned. Clearing her throat only made it worse.

"I fear Miss. Giry that not only have you suffered a high fever, but have also caught laryngitis." The Phantom replied smoothly coming to her bedside and lifting a cup of water from the side table and bringing it to her lips.

Meg drank greedily and soon the entire glass was gone.

"Laryngitis?" Meg tried to whisper, but again it was impossible to get out.

Understanding anyhow, the Phantom replied, "An irritation of the larynx, also known as the voice box, usually causing the person to lose their voice for about a week."

Meg groaned, but the noise that came out sounded more like a light sigh.

Opening her eyes once more, Meg realized the Phantom was sitting beside her on the bed as her eyesight focused. He looked at her expectantly and Meg tried to simply mouth the words instead of trying to speak them. 'What am I going to do?'

Catching on quickly, the Phantom stared at her mouth and smiled at her spark of genius.

"Unfortunately, you will have to rest for most of today and in periods for the next week. Besides the laryngitis, you had a high fever which has weakened you significantly. You won't be able to return to the above till you are fully healed."

Hearing this, Meg looked up at the stone ceiling above her wondering what her mother, Christine and the ballet girls were doing at this exact moment. 'Maman?' She mouthed to him.

"I have sent her word that you will have to stay down here and anyway she will be going to visit your cousin Jenine. Apparently she is expecting?..." The Phantom said looking at her unsure, and she nodded to show he was correct. "She has left you in my care until you are fully recovered. I will go fetch you lunch if you are hungry?" Nodding again, Meg watched as he lifted himself off the bed and exited the room. Staring again at the ceiling, Meg sighed a little breath and wondered how her mother could leave her with a masked stranger for a whole week.

That night, Meg grew terribly restless. She was not in the mood to sleep, and she had spent most of her day idly sketching out random drawings on the sketch pad the Phantom had brought her for writing. Her body however, refused to go anywhere and so Meg was stuck in bed. Meg was sitting up twitching her thumbs when the Phantom came in to check on her.

"Can you not sleep?" He asks calmly, his baritone voice filling the room suddenly.

Meg shakes her head and rolls her eyes, quickly adapting from not having a voice.

"Hm." The Phantom replies as he reaches her beside. "Perhaps you would like to hear a story?"

Meg begins to roll her eyes, thinking that the Phantom is treating her like a child, when she realizes it is probably the only entertaining thing that was going to happen. 'Maybe it will be so boring I will fall asleep.' Meg thought to herself and smiled. Nodding, Meg encouraged him to begin a story and bringing over the single chair that was in the room, Erik sits down in it.

As he sits, he becomes a little over eye level with Meg, and she stiffens at the proximity.

Not noticing, the Phantom replies "Have you ever heard the story of the Little Mermaid?"

Twisting her lips to the side, Meg thinks before shaking her head.

"Well it goes perfectly with your situation." The Phantom replies before he beginning.

"Once upon a time there was a little mermaid, who lived in an underwater kingdom with her father, grandmother, and five elder sisters, each of whom was born a year apart. When a mermaid turns 15, she is allowed to swim to the surface to watch the world above, and as the sisters become old enough, one of them visits the surface every year. As each of them returns, the Little Mermaid listens longingly to their various descriptions of the surface and of human beings.

When the Little Mermaid's turn comes, she ventures to the surface, sees a ship with a handsome prince, and falls in love with him from a distance. A great storm hits, and the Little Mermaid saves the prince from a near-drowning. She delivers him unconscious to the shore and waits with him until a young girl finds him. The prince never sees the Little Mermaid however.

The Little Mermaid asks her grandmother whether humans can live forever if they do not drown. Her grandmother explains that humans have a much shorter lifespan than the merfolk's 300 years. She explains that when mermaids die, they turn to sea foam and cease to exist, but humans have eternal souls that live on in Heaven. The Little Mermaid, longing for the prince and an eternal soul, eventually visits the Sea Witch, who sells her a potion that will give her legs, in exchange for her tongue as the Little Mermaid had the most intoxicating voice in the world."

At this Meg sticks out her own tongue signaling that she does not think the deal is worth her tongue.

Continuing, the Phantom says "The sea witch warns however that once she becomes human, she will never be able to return to the sea. Drinking the potion will make her feel as if a sword is being passed through her, yet when she recovers she will have two beautiful legs, and will be able to dance like no human has ever danced before."

Meg's eyes light up at the mention of dancing and she smiles, before she realizes she won't be dancing for almost a week and being out of practice was sure to decrease her skill.

Seeing her distress the Phantom pats her hand and says "Do not worry Meg, your dancing skills will not falter during your recovery." Squeezing her hand, she smiles once again and he begins the story once more.

"However, when the Little Mermaid walks it will constantly feel like she is walking on sharp swords, and her feet will bleed most terribly."

Meg connects that to how she feels after a hard day of pushing herself to perform pirouette after pirouette until her feet bled.

"In addition, she will only get a soul if she finds true love's kiss and if the prince loves her and marries her, for then a part of his soul will flow into her."

Meg smiles at the romantic moment as the Phantom continues. "Otherwise, at dawn on the first say after he marries another woman, the Little Mermaid will die of a broken heart and disintegrate into seafoam. The Little Mermaid drinks the potion and meets the prince who is attracted to her beauty and grace even though she is mute. Most of all he likes to see her dance, and she dances for him despite her excruciating pain. When the prince's father orders his son to marry the neighboring king's daughter, the prince tells the Little Mermaid he will not, because he does not love the princess. He goes on to say he can only love the young woman from the beach, whom he believes rescued him. It turns out that the princess is the beach girl, who has been sent to a temple on the beach to be educated. The prince falls in love with her and the wedding is announced."

Widening her eyes at the thought of the story not having a happy ending, Meg grabs on to the Phantom's hand. Shocked, the Phantom stops his story and looks down at their hands clasped together before looking up at Meg. Smiling sheepishly, Meg squeezes his hand and nods for him to continue. Staring at their clasped hands, the Phantom continues.

"The prince and princess marry and the Little Mermaid's heart breaks. She thinks of all that she has given up and all the pain she has suffered. She despairs, thinking of the death that awaits her, but before dawn, her sisters bring her a knife that the Sea Witch has given them in exchange for their long hair. If the Little Mermaid slays the prince with the knife and lets his blood drip on her feet, she will become a mermaid again and all her suffering will end."

"The Little Mermaid however cannot bring herself to kill the sleeping prince lying with his bride and as dawn breaks, throws herself into the sea. Her body dissolves into foam, but instead of ceasing to exist, she feels the warmth of the sun. She has turned into a spirit, a daughter of the air. The other daughters of the air tell her she has become like them because she strove with all her heart to gain an eternal soul. She will earn her owl soul by doing good deeds, and she will eventually rise up into the kingdom of God."

"The end." The Phantom finishes softly, slipping his hand out of Meg's.

Meg smiles at him brilliantly and he rises before she motions him with a hand. Turning he looks at her mouth to see her mouthing 'Thank you…Monsieur Phantom.'

Looking from her mouth to her eyes, the Phantom smirks before quietly replying, "Erik."

Her eyebrows draw together as she mouths the name 'Erik' and her eyes widen when she realizes he is telling her his name. 'Erik' she mouths with conviction this time looking at him. His smirk turns into a small smile at her catching on and she smiles brilliantly back at him.

"Goodnight Marguarite." Erik says.

Shaking her head, his brows furrow, "No?"

'Meg.' She mouths, but quickly realizes the letter 'g' will not coming out on her lips. Quickly grabbing the pad of paper by her bedside, Meg scrawls her name across the paper in flowing cursive before presenting it to him.

Reading, Erik smiles again. "Meg." He says aloud to which she nods enthusiastically.

"Well then, goodnight Meg." He says.

'Goodnight…Erik,' Meg mouths back to him.

He nods once before closing the door and Meg snuggles down to sleep with waves dancing in her head.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!

The Little Mermaid story is mostly from Wikipedia.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Chapter

A loud vibrating sound awoke Meg. Her left leg felt very warm and she opened her eyes to look down at a cat staring up at her.

'_A Siamese cat to be precise_', Meg thought as she took in the telltale black face, paws and tail, along with the off-white coat. The cat was looking at her curiously with bright blue eyes that danced in the flame of the only lit candle. Gently pulling herself up, Meg waited for the cat to jump off the bed and leave, but it stayed where it was. Her fatigue from yesterday was wearing off, though she was sure her voice was still gone for now. Slowly reaching out her hand towards the cat, Meg expected at least a blink of an eye, but nothing. The cat simply stared into her own eyes as Meg gently pet her head.

Her coat was unbelievably soft and Meg scooted closer to lay both her hands on the beautiful animal. The vibrating that awoke her got louder and Meg realized it was the cat that lay beneath her hands. Giggling, Meg wondered if she should dare to pick the cat up when the cat simply stood and seemed to be waiting for her to do just that. Picking her up with ease, Meg reclined back against the pillows and held on to the small, warm frame of the feline. After a few minutes of stroking that cat and listening to it purr, Meg decided that she should get up. She felt very unkempt and as she placed the cat on the bed and slowly got to her feet, she noticed a small basin and towels on the vanity.

Checking to make sure the door was securely shut, Meg flipped up her sleeves and bathed as much of her skin as she could without undressing. After refreshing herself, Meg looked around the room, finding a bureau closet. Crossing the room and opening it, her eyes were met with dozens of beautiful gowns. Blues, purples, pinks, reds, yellows, greens. Every color under the sun! Meg noticed a lack of black, gray, brown dresses however, which would be most suitable for an average woman. Running a hand over the beautiful gowns and then looking back to the nightgown she was wearing, she realized she did not have much of a choice and would have to borrow one of these dresses. She hoped Erik would not be too mad.

Caressing the dresses one more time, Meg picked out the one which most suited her and that was the most plain of the bunch. It was a navy blue with tiny white ruffles lining it. It had a jacket cut top which was at the height of fashion that had ¾ long sleeves ending in dark blue cuffs. The dress had a bustle in the back that was of small size Meg thanked heaven for, because she really did not need to be accentuating her backside any more than it already was. Slipping the gown on, Meg realized that it was built for a slightly smaller frame, and one with less curves. Sighing, Meg tried to look around for a mirror and strangely found none.

"Not even a hand mirror!" Meg grumbled aloud before seating herself at the vanity and combing through her hair before tying part of it back with a matching navy ribbon. She hoped she looked acceptable, but without a mirror it was hard to say. Looking towards the cat that had not moved since she had placed it on the bed, Meg gave her one last stroke and fixed the bed sheets before slowly opening the door.

Hearing silence, Meg ventured out and waited for the cat who suddenly came alive at the movement of the door to move before shutting it behind her. The cat ran down a few steps, sniffed the air, and came back to Meg circling her.

"You must be hungry." Meg tried to say to the cat, and feeling like cotton was in her throat, Meg instead tried a whisper. The cat almost looked amused at her try, and at that moment Meg's stomach betrayed her with an unladylike growl. "And so am I." Meg confessed before walking down the steps into the lower part of the lair. The cat seemed to know where to go and quickly made its way to a partially closed door, squeezing through and expecting Meg to follow.

Crossing to the door, Meg opened it and was not surprised to find a small kitchen.

_'What a clever cat,'_ Meg thought to herself before she bent at the cabinet which the cat was pawing at and found a can of sardines. Snapping drawers open and closed Meg finally was able to find a can opener and struggled with the top before being able to open a good portion and drop some of the fish onto a plate. The smell that wafted out made Meg stick her tongue out and shrivel her nose. Setting down the plate, Meg wished the cat a good meal and went about trying to find something that was actually suitable to eat.

Quickly, she found a loaf of bread and discovered that there was cheese in the pantry. Slicing off a few slices of cheese and a piece of bread, Meg made herself a nice little breakfast before settling herself at the small table with only two chairs.

After washing her dish, Meg wandered out into the open lair again. However, everywhere she went, the cat followed.

"You've already been fed, what more could you want?" Meg asked the cat which was staring up at her.

"I don't usually talk to cats you know," Meg whispered to the cat, yet the cat continued to stare at her. Bending down to the cat, Meg whispered "Would you care for a dance?" She felt ridiculous, but reaching down, she picked up and cat and held it close as she started a slow dance.

Recalling a poem about cats, Meg smiled and began to cite it to the cat as she made small circles with it across the floor.

"Jellicle Cats come out to-night  
Jellicle Cats come one come all:  
The Jellicle Moon is shining bright -  
Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball."

She could hear her voice was weak, so she whispered more than spoke the words. Hoping not to make the cat dizzy, Meg placed her down and began to dance alone, still citing the poem for her feline friend.

"Jellicle Cats are black and white" she quoted, pointing to the feline watching her movements.

"Jellicle Cats are rather small;  
Jellicle Cats are merry and bright,  
And pleasant to hear when they caterwaul.  
Jellicle Cats have cheerful faces,  
Jellicle Cats have bright black eyes;  
They like to practice their airs and graces  
And wait for the Jellicle Moon to rise."

At this point, Meg had begun to dance interpretively, yet with her ballerina grace. She finished the last stanza with a flourish of her arms pointing up and herself being en point, before beginning the next.

"Jellicle Cats develop slowly,  
Jellicle Cats are not too big;  
Jellicle Cats are roly-poly,  
They know how to dance a gavotte and a jig."

Meg laughed as she attempted a jig and watched as the cat's eyes seemed to flash in amusement.

"Until the Jellicle Moon appears  
They make their toilette and take their repose:  
Jellicle Cats wash behind their ears,  
Jellicle dry between their toes."

Meg told the cat, playfully swiping at the feline's ears.

"Jellicle Cats are white and black,  
Jellicle Cats are of moderate size;  
Jellicle Cats jump like a jumping-jack,  
Jellicle Cats have moonlit eyes."

Meg said with a jump and pirouette, turning her dance into a small jig around the cat, lifting her skirt to swish at the cat.

"They're quiet enough in the morning hours,  
They're quiet enough in the afternoon,  
Reserving their terpsichorean powers  
To dance by the light of the Jellicle Moon."

A cough erupted from her throat then, and she stopped for a moment to regain her breathe. She certainly had to work her stamina back up if she was out of breath with only a few dance moves. Continuing, she began to walk slowly around the cat.

"Jellicle Cats are black and white,  
Jellicle Cats (as I said) are small;  
If it happens to be a stormy night  
They will practice a caper or two in the hall."

Meg performed a quick caper stepping to the left and the right while moving her feet quickly.

"If it happens the sun is shining bright  
You would say they had nothing to do at all:  
They are resting and saving themselves to be right  
For the Jellicle Moon and the Jellicle Ball."

Meg finished with a flourish of arms and a large spin before bowing low before the cat.

"Thank you, thank you!" Meg exaggerated, waving to the cat as she continued to dance. The cat's eyes seemed to gleam with amusement, and she expected at any time for it to grin like the Cheshire Cat from that novel she once read called _Alice in Wonderland_.

"I've often seen a cat without a grin, but a grin without a cat!" Meg laughed.

"It's the most curious thing I ever saw in all my life!"

Jumping, Meg placed a hand to her heart and straightened from her mock bow. Whirling around, she could already feel her face brightening to a hideous shade of red.

"Oh, M-monsieur, I did not know you had come back!" Meg stammered quickly and felt her voice crack with its overuse. The Phantom stood a few feet from the shore, having tied off the boat, as well as removed his fedora and cape which were hanging on a hook near the fireplace. Not once had she heard anything to give him away. The cat whom she had been dancing for before swept past her on her own pair of ghostly feet and curled around one of his legs before looking at Meg with that same smug look. Meg glared at that cat, then realized she would make a fool of herself if she became nemeses with a cat.

"I do believe you are a ghost monsieur, I did not hear you at all!" Meg exclaimed, but near the end feels her voice started to falter.

"Do you always dance and recite lines for animals, Miss Giry?" Erik retorted, walking over to his organ and grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill.

Looking down, she tried to find an answer which would not make her sound or look like a bigger idiot in front of him. Finally coming up with nothing, she looked into his eyes quickly, then looked down and simply shook her head, writing on the parchment:_ I do not usually dance for animals. I usually dance alone actually._

Erik nodded at her written words. "Ayesha seemed to enjoy the performance all the same."

Meg raised an eyebrow and gave a confused look.

"The cat," he said calmly, gesturing towards the purring beast at his pant leg.

Meg made an "O" out of her mouth and gave one last curtsey to that cat, who seemed only to lift her nose higher at Meg before strutting away.

"Where did you learn such poetry Meg?" Slightly startled by the rich baritone saying her name. Meg shook her head slightly before simply writing: _The Library_.

"The city's library?" Erik inquired and received an enthusiastic nod from Meg. "What kind of books do you read?"

Meg made a large circular gesture with her arms.

"Everything?"

She nodded in response and smiled sheepishly.

"Fairytales?" Nod. "Historical Novels?" Nod. "Horrors?" He asked quietly.

The mood in the room seemed to shift and Meg looked up from the ground she was looking at to look at his eyes. He looked far away for a moment before his eyes focused back on Meg. She nodded slightly in response.

"What of romances?"

At this, Meg blushed and turned her back slightly to him to run her fingers over a table near her overflowing with candles.

"Surely you are not one of those girls who read dime novels?" He inquired.

Meg shrugged her shoulders slowly stroking a finger over the soft wax dripping onto the table. She quickly wrote on her parchment before showing it to Erik:_**I**__ like them. They are entertaining._

"If you would like, you may choose any book that suits you from my library. I'm sure it would be better than having you wear yourself out by dancing." Erik said as he gestured towards his sitting area.

Meg blushed again, and she wondered if she would pass out from all the blushing she was doing. Nodding, Meg began to make her way over to the sitting area to browse some of the books when her foot hit a notch in one of the uneven stones making up the floor. Bracing for impact, she was surprised at the rush of air that whooshed out of her as she was caught by a pair of arms.

"I-I'm…" Meg stammered before her voice cracked again.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked as he held her and began to set her upright.

Feeling her feet once again firmly planted on the stone, Meg smoothed down her skirt as Erik released her and nodded. She finally looked up into his eyes, yet looked away from the deep gold that seemed to penetrate her.

"You should be a bit more careful. The ground is very uneven down here." Erik whispered to her before turning and walking over to his organ and seeming to shuffle between papers.

Looking after him dumbstruck, Meg nodded slowly. She studied him for a moment and shivered, before straightening her skirt and heading over to the sitting room once more while studying the ground for any other loose stone.

-/-/-

How she had felt in his arms. He couldn't describe it! To have a warm, feminine form held so tightly in his arms. He yearned for…he couldn't tell what. A warm body. Someone to care for him. Meg? Finally looking up from the busywork he was making in his hands, he saw Meg looking through the bookshelves. Could he be attracted to the chorus mouse? Shaking his head, he looked away again as he saw her shift her head towards him. No, he was attracted to the idea of a woman in his arms, not Meg.

-/-/-

Feeling his gaze on her, Meg shifted her eyes towards where he stood by his organ, still riffling through sheets of music. Why did she feel this way? Every time he looked at her, she felt like she was burning up. It had felt good to be saved. To be in his arms. But he was a murdered, and a phantom, a ghost. He loved Christine, she knew. There was no place for her.

She chose a book randomly, for there were so many, she was sure to be caught up in choosing one on her own. Let fate decide. The book she chose was entitled "Pride and Prejudice." _'Sometimes fate is cruel'_, Meg thought before she went to sit on the chaise in front of the fire. Though a book she read many times, Meg still enjoyed the romance of Elizabeth and Mr. Bingley, she hoped for one like it herself someday. The dance must have affected her more than she realized however, for warmed by the fire as she was, and snuggled so nicely on the chaise, she fell quickly asleep before Elizabeth reaches Jane at Netherfield.

-/-/-

"What do you think happened to her?"

"Madame Giry said she was sick and staying with a friend."

"How did she get here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm not sure."

Brow furrowing at the sounds above her, Meg lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight that poured through the window.

Sunlight.

Blinking a few times, Meg realized that two heads of brown curls were floating above her, worried looks etched on their faces.

"Oh Meg, thank goodness! I've missed you!" Christine said joyously before enveloping a confused Meg in an embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you think happened to her?"

"Madame Giry said she was sick and staying with a friend."

"How did she get here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm not sure."

Brow furrowing at the sounds above her, Meg lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight that poured through the window.

Sunlight.

Blinking a few times, Meg realized that two heads of brown curls were floating above her, worried looks etched on their faces.

"Oh Meg, thank goodness! I've missed you!" Christine said joyously before enveloping a confused Meg in an embrace.

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Oh Meg, are you alright?" Adeline asked, concern visible on her face as she stood above her.

"Oh of course she is. She wouldn't be back if she wasn't, right Meg?" Christine interrupted, breaking the hug yet grasping Meg's arms.

Looking around, Meg found she was in her room in the dormitories once more. "I-I am fine." Meg said, feeling her throat work to force the words out.

"Meg you still sound sick. Are you sure you would rather not stay in bed?" Adeline asked, touching the back of her hand. "I had woken up to get ready for practice when I saw you in your bed. I ran into Christine when I was going to find your mother to ask her when you returned. Christine insisted she see for herself if you were back. Does you mother know you are back Meg?" Adeline asked.

"No, not yet. I came in...late last night." Meg answered, trying to form a lie.

"Well I have to continue to my dressing room. I am being fitted for Aline's bridal dress for Act I." Christine grinned and blushed. She had still not told anyone of her and Raoul's engagement Meg decided, yet she did not even tell her own best friend. "Au revoir darlings." Christine called over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Adeline once again pursued.

"Yes Adeline of course." Meg replied shifting her legs so that she might stand.

"Please do not overwork yourself today Meg. I was very lonely without you and your mother didn't know what kind of sickness you had." Adeline confessed, tears welling at the corners of her eyes as she wrung her hands.

"Adeline, I am fine," Meg assured her. "A harsh cold, nothing more. I promise not to overexert myself, my friend."

The two hugged briefly before Adeline pulled away and grasped Meg's hands.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Adeline asked searching Meg's eyes.

Of course Adeline was to be suspect. Meg told her everything and was a terrible liar.

"I know...Let us get ready before we are late." Meg parted their hands before turning to her dresser, but not before she saw the look of hurt in Adeline's eyes.

-/-/-

Meg returned to the ballet that day, a bit weary, but excited to be back. She caught her mother's eyes a few times during practice. Questions loomed in them, but they would have to wait until later.

She practiced as much as she could before she became exhausted and sat off to the side for a bit. Choosing a secluded spot on the long wooden bench off to the side of the stage, Meg sat down and rubbed her tired feet as she watched the ballet corps go over their routine.

Her relaxed bliss did not last long however as something plopped on her head. Meg reached for her head, but the object slid off on to the ground. A white envelope lined in black lay on the ground with a large, red wax skull looking at her.

Meg looked around cautiously, looking to see if anyone else had seen the note fall at her feet. Leaning down, she plucked the crisp envelope from the floor, the red wax still gummy around the edges.

Meg let out a breath before she slid a finger under the flap and lifted the wax. A sheaf of paper was inside covered in elegant writing.

_Miss. Giry,_

_You have arrived aboveground once more as you can tell. I would like to...suggest a few rules if you would not like to cross paths with me again: Keep out of my business. Nosing around is what got you into this trouble in the first place. You would do well to do the same with Christine. Staying away from her altogether would be your best decision. Stay out of the catacombs, for you will not like what awaits you. Tell no one of our meetings. I am a secretive man and would like to remain as such._

_If you follow these suggestions, we shall get along splendidly, since I will not be seeing you nosing around in my business. If you do however choose to ignore these suggestions, you can expect consequences that even you could have not surmised._

_Regards,_

_O.G._

Meg was infuriated. How dare that man...PHANTOM...demand that she stay away from Christine. Christine, who had been her best friend since she had come to the opera house as an orphan.

"What have you done Margaurite Giry?" A panic filled voice asked from behind her.

Clutching the letter in one hand, Meg stood quickly and turned to see her mother with worried eyes staring at her.

"Mother..." Meg began.

"What have you DONE?" She repeated.

"I have done nothing." Meg whispered harshly.

Stepping closer, Madame Giry looked into her daughter's eyes. "You have brought the wrath of the Opera Ghost down on yourself. He has asked you to stay away from him. For what reasons Meg?"

"I cannot tell you. You have seen the letter then? You know I cannot tell another soul of him or where I have been." Meg replied.

"You must be careful. Adhere to all of his demands." Her mother whispered grasping her hand. "He is not to be trifled with."

"I know mother. I will keep away from the Opera Ghost's gaze." Meg said as she squeezed her mother's hands.

Madame Giry pulled her into a tight hug. "I did not know where you had gone. I was about to go to the police when I heard of your disappearance when a letter was delivered to me by the Opera Ghost. He said that you were in good hands and that you would be returned shortly. I have to surmise that you were with him in the catacombs for he told my you were sick. I am glad that you are well again and that he was kind enough to spare you in your time of need. But you must stay away from him. He is dangerous."

"What of Christine?" Meg whispered, pulling back from the embrace and turning to watch Christine as she smiled and pranced around the stage practicing for her role as Aline.

"It is too late." Madame Giry replied quietly before patting her daughter's hand and walking towards the ballet corps.

'_Too late_.' Meg thought. '_Too late to change fate or the Phantom's plans?_'

If it was up to fate, there was nothing she could do. But as for the Phantom's plans, there were many things she could do to keep him from taking Christine from her.

"And so a war begins," Meg whispered as she once again took the stage to practice with a new vitality.

* * *

Once again, I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. Gaston Leroux/Andrew Lloyd Webber have those rights. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
